Sound Wave
Sound Wave is an emitter-class quirk used by Otodisuku Namishotto. It is an entirely sound-focused quirk that lets the user fire off a wave of pure sound energy with varying effects, depending on the current music family. Description Sound Wave allows the user to vibrate their bones and create pressurized blasts of sound with varying effects depending on what music family the blast was made in. The user can edit the family by putting their forearm in front of them, summoning a metallic device (The one in the picture) that attaches to their arm, creating a holographic interface similar to the one Octavia from Warframe has. There are 4 families in total, not including Dubstep. Strings is a slow, methodical vibration of the bones. It can help ease cramps and is generally more suited for support purposes rather than full on combat. It's capable of generating shields that, while fragile, are easy to replace and can soothe someone who's too worked up. Beyond defensive, it doesn't have much use. Percussion is a complete departure from what Strings represents. It creates a powerful vibration, starting with the shoulder, that builds up in strength as it travels down the arm toward the hand. It will have reached full strength, signified by the hand rapidly twitching before firing, and once fired it creates a significant amount of light refraction, making it difficult to see after the shot is fired. Wood Winds focuses the energy created by the bones into a single area, encouraging the user to take a position similar to when Katsuki uses his Grenade Bracers. After a short charging period, a near invisible shot is fired from the top of the wrist. This shot travels fast enough to break the sound barrier, making it a lethal shot. Unfortunnately, it's charge time makes it terrible in a time-sensitive situation, and it's volume when fired can jeopardize a stealth operation. Brass doesn't really do anything beyond a simple, medium range shot. It's sort of a "Jack Of All Trades" style, but does not possess much versatility. EDM is an interesting family. It's less of a family, more like a state of the quirk in it's more trained stages. It varies heavily, due to EDM's sub families being wildly variable. For example, Glitch Hop is wild and inaccurate, a spray and pray type of projectile if you will, while Tropical House encourages slow, methodical movements to control it's fire. Vomitstep is extremely violent and lends itself to hitting hard and asking questions later, Liquid Drum and Bass flows like water, the list goes on and on and ON! Super Moves Strings * '''Valkyrie: '''Otodi summons the disk, setting it to strings before playing Ride Of The Valkyries, bolstering an ally's fighting spirit and vigor while also bringing terror to foes who hear it. While it is playing, Otodi is immobile, making her vulnerable. Has no offensive capabilities, and is purely made for support. Percussion * '''Lighter: '''Otodi puts her both her hands on two walls, before blasting Fall Out Boy's My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark at full volume. The resulting vibration puts extreme strain on Otodi as the molecules of the surfaces begin to vibrate intensely, creating heat that guards Otodi. The song can also be played at close range to knock back a target, like all Percussion Super Moves. * '''Dragonborn: '''Putting her left arm in front of her, palm open, Otodi braces against the ground as the air around the arm begins to vibrate. After a charging period, the beat drop of Jonathan Young's Dragonborn Cover rockets forward, destroying all those in a zone called a "Death Cone". The song causes massive collateral damage, and causes extreme pain and anguish for Otodi, who is rendered unconscious and with severe arm damages. Woodwinds * '''Squeak: '''A terrible, high-pitched noise rockets out, striking into the target. The shot causes an after effect that disorients both user and target. This Super Move is mostly used to create an advantage for someone else on the field. Brass EDM Super Moves House Style Techno Style Trance Style Downtempo Style Breakbeat Style Bass Style Hardcore Style Weakness Opponents with terrible or no hearing capabilities won't be affected by the quirk's stunning moves. Otodi has to have a clear memory of the piece in order to execute a super move. Each family has a weakness: Wood Wind's long charging time makes it less viable for close-range engagements, and it's lack of any other super moves aside from Squeak makes it hard to actually fight with it. Brass is medium range, and doesn't excel at anything. Strings has bad offensive capabilities, while Percussion can cause serious self harm. Stress can occur when Otodi vibrates her bones too much, to the point they can start cracking. Trivia * Some songs are remixed to fit music family, which explains why their originals may not fit. * The classification of the super moves is determined by what music family is most heard. * Each Super Move either relates to or has the name of a type of music piece. For example, Valkyrie is Ride Of The Valkyries, while Lighter plays Light 'Em Up.